The Tournament
To battle your Bakugan has to be approved. Only Agent Z can edit until your character is up. I'm not making Blaze win every battle. 8 Brawlers were sitting in cars, being driven to a huge Arena. Jason, Blaze, Kyle, Kurai, Robin, Vincent, and Monarus. This was the tournament deciding the thing that every brawler wanted. The spot at number one. This tournament had 3 rounds. Whoever won best out of three is the winnder of that round and moves onto the next round. Blaze Vs Robin, Part one. A 15 year old boy clutching a Pyrus Dragonoid Bakugan walked up to his side of the arena, while on the other side was a 11 year old boy clutching a Ventus Mechanical Bakugan. The boys loooked at each other. "No going easy Robin!" Blaze said. Robin's Bakugan spoke "Never will I show any mercy!" Blaze took out a Gate Card and threw it down. "Bakugan Brawl!" The two boys screamed. The crowd went wild as the two Bakugan opened up to be a Ventus Wolfox, and a Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid. This Dragonoid was famous for the ability to use BakuTech, and Wolfox was famous for his Cyborg state. "Right now I'm switzerland, Robin the new Brawler, or the Veteran Brawlers whom is the son of famed Dan Kuso!" The Announcer said. "Ability Activate, Nuke Dragon!" Blitz started to glow and a huge fireball shot out of his mouth. He gained 400 Gs before hitting WolFox in the side of his stomach. Wolfox had 900 Gs while Blitz had 1370. "Alright Blaze, Ability Activate! Wolf Glare!" Shouted Robin. Blitz started to turn an inverted color, and he couldn't move. "This ability paralyzes Blitz and you can't use any abilities either!" Blaze looked shocked. Suddently he thought of something. He tapped on his BakuGear and a small machine formed over it. "Battle Gear, Boost!" A pair or JetWings with two cannons, and two sword holsters formed into Blitz. "Battle Gear Ability Activate, JetKor Delta!" Blaze smirked as his plan bagan to unfold. "Who said I never had a trick up my sleeve also? Battle Gear Boost!" Battle Armor Formed on Wolfox, as he growled at Blitz. "Battle Gear Ability Activate, Wolf Terror!" Wolfox dodged Blitz's attack and charged at him. At the same time his ability wore off. Wolfox jumped on Blitz and bit him on the stomach. Blitz shot a fireball at him and knocked Wolfox backwards. "Blitz good job your back in the saddle!" Blitz smiled at Blaze as he pulled out an ability card. "Ability Activate, Dragon Contendor!" The jewel on Blitz's chest started to glow as it shot a beam of energy at Wolfox. It hit wolfox directly and he turned into ball form. Blitz turned into his ball form, and the first round of their battle was over. "Blaze beat Robin in the first round, but he might come back, Next battle is Kyle versus Kurai!" Shouted the announced. Robin was smiling as he walked up to Blaze. They shook hands and they started to laugh. "That was one of the most epic battles ever!" Said Robin. They left the field and the next pair of Brawlers was up. Blaze Vs Robin, Part two. Blaze and Robin threw down Wolfox and Blitz again and the battle continued. "Just because you beat me last round doesn't mean I'm backing down!" Said Robin. "Oh sure Robin, like I'll lose in the first battle!" Blaze smirked. "Ability Activate, Firewall!" Blaze shouted. "This ability makes you not able to activate any abilities for two turns, and I get 300 Gs!" Blaze started tapping on his battle gear and his JetKor formed out of pieces of energy. He threw it down and Blitz turned into JetBlitzKor. Robin threw down AirKor and Wolfox became AirWolfoxKor. Wolfox got huge wings, and Blitz got huge cannons on his back. "Battle Gear ability Activate, JetKor Delta 3.0!" JetKor froze Wolfox on the spot, and Blitz fired a huge Laser. "Gate Card open, Ventus Reactor!" A huge tornado came out of the Gate Card and hit Blitz, while he was knocked out of the sky and he hit the ground. "That's what I call getting back in the saddle!" Shouted Robin. Blitz stood up and his JetKor started to spark, and then it dissapeared. "Where did JetKor go?!" Said Bltiz. "I just destroyed it, for now that is!" Robin grinned evilly. "You tick me off, Ability Activate, Dragon Surge!" Blitz gained 600 Gs while he and Wolfox were tied at 1500 Gs each. "Wolfox time to take him out for good, Ability Activate! Wolf MK2!" Blaze looked shocked as Blitz turned back into ball form. "Blaze I am no pushover!" Said Riley. The final round was the tiebreaker Blaze Vs Robin, Part three. Blaze and Robin stood tall, this wasn't a battle, this was a test of strength, speed and power. This was a fight to the win. Blaze stood on Blitz's head, while Robin sat on Wolfox's back. Their goal was to make it to the top of the tallest mountain in Vestroia, grab the goal and bring it back, without being destroyed by the other one. Blitz flew up and Wolfox ran at full speed. Blaze activated an ability which fired up the JetPacks on Blitz's back. Robin fired up an ability, in which he got mechanical wings, which is called "Triple Striker." Wolfox was right behind Blitz, as he fired a cannon out of his mouth. Blitz turned around and jumped onto Wolfox's back. He pulled a Doom Card from his pocked and dropped it low to the ground, while a huge blast of power shot up as Blaze charged at Robin. Blaze pulled out a sword, which cought on fire. Robin threw down a mechanical ball and it exploded onto a platform they jumped of while Wolfox sped up to Blitz. They were side by side when Blitz used his Perfect Core ability, Silent Death, while Wolfox went plummeting towards the ground. Robin summoned Glotronoid, and Raptorix, and they caught Wolfox when he fell. Blitz was almost at the top of the mountain when a blast of energy hit him in the back. He forgot that this was Dragon Mountain, the place where he was born, and the place he was banished from. The leader Dragon Bakugan who call himself A Dragon came out of the mountain and fired an attack at him. Blitz dodged it and flung a fireball at him. He was hit with the fireball, and he fell to the ground, while Wolfox was steadaly climbing up the hill. His Battle Gear must of been defeated. Blitz flew to the top and grabbed the bal of energy, and Blaze magicly flew to the top. Blaze grabbed the energy and put it into his pocket. He was onto the next round Intermission After Death lost to Vincent, It was Blaze and Kyle, Versus Jason and Death. Everyone was wating in their locker rooms. Jason was throwing Rage Naga up and down. Kyle was playing a video game. Blaze was playing his Guitar. And Death was making new modifications to his suit. Jason walked into Blaze's room. "This might be the final battle between us kid." Said Jason. Blaze thought about it "No restraints Jason, I want it as much as you do." Jason smirked "I'll make a deal, If you win I stop trying to take over the world, but if I win, I get your Blitz!" Blaze looked shock. "I'll think about it Jason!" Jason chuckled and walked out of the room. Blaze walked into the closet and put on his clothes. He wasn't going to lose easily, and with Kyle nobody could beat him. Not even Jason. This was going to be a battle to remember. Blaze Vs Jason, Moon Dawn Blaze approached Jason in an Arena, where they were competing for the spot everyone wanted. Number 1. Only him and Jason were in the Arena. Blaze was dressed in his battle clothes, and Jason was in mask and clad. Nobody will defeat him. He was determined.